


Study Hours

by Dallas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/pseuds/Dallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst part of school is the constant studying. Therefore, it's important to find someone who will help to motivate you anyway they see fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarteHealer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarteHealer/gifts).



The first two hours had been tedious, and it probably would have been easier to have her teeth pulled, but she got through it and the reward had been well worth it. His hands caressing and massaging her body managed to help her wind down considerably during her hour of rest. It felt good, it felt better than good, and all she could do was allow soft moans to escape her lips to let him know how much she appreciated his calloused fingers.

The second two hours she had been a bit calmer and had made a genuine effort. Though it hadn’t gone unnoticed that she had begun counting down to her break in the last fifteen minutes. Perhaps telling her what he had intended for her on each break hadn’t been the best move, but nevertheless it seemed to be working. She remained silent, aside from the occasional unrestrained whimper, as she felt his tongue circling her clit. His lips kissed and sucked at her heat for the better part of her break, stopping at a crucial point.

The third set of two hours she blazed through. Her body was on fire and there was only one way to get it done. She’d been a good girl, she hadn’t spoken a work since they began and all she needed to do was finish the last practice exam for Defence Against the Dark Arts and she would be home free. Notes were scribbled with a determined flick to her wrist, pages brushed aside one after the other as she found each answer she was looking for and worked on her extended response. By the time the second hour was up she was so engrossed in what she was doing she didn’t even hear him call her name.

He let her go an extra thirty minutes, impressed that his system had worked, and when she finally put down her quill he was surprised when she didn’t jump up immediately as she had the first two times.

“I believe I met the requirements,” she said as she stood slowly, turning to face him. It felt odd to be speaking after so many hours but she was glad that one rule had been lifted. “I trust you’re prepared to make good on your promise.” As she moved towards him, she pulled the pins from her hair and let her dark curls fall down around her shoulders.

His trousers dropped almost in time with her dress, both of them moving towards his bed with only one intention. Her eyes dropped to his exposed hardness and she felt the anticipation shoot through her like a curse. Their bodies met, lips crashing together as he turned them around and lowered her onto the bed. She let him fill her at his own pace, sighing contentedly. After everything they had done over the course of the day she was happy to take it slow and enjoy her prize, safe in the knowledge she had achieved her goals.


End file.
